


Impossible Things

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-01
Updated: 2009-03-01
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Impossible Things

**Title:** Impossible Things  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Fluff!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)**neville100** 's prompt #58: Impossible Things  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Apologies for the unimaginative title. ;)

 

~

Impossible Things

~

Of all the things Neville had considered impossible, earning the winning points that won Gryffindor the house cup his first year had been high on that list.

But then had come the DA, and his seventh year, when he’d served as the leader, the beacon of hope for embattled Hogwarts students, and, in the most impossible thing of all, killing Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor.

And yet,as he lay next to his new husband on their wedding night, those things paled in comparison.

“I love you,” Bill whispered.

Neville smiled. “I love you, too.”

Apparently nothing was impossible.

~


End file.
